gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doodle Doods
Doodle Doods is a series produced by the Game Grumps team hosted by Ross, Chris and occasionally Arin. This is the first series on the Game Grumps channel where Chris is a regular member and not a guest. The series is sporadically produced and features guests frequently. In this series, the hosts create quick drawings based on prompts given by other hosts, and then reveal them to each other and the audience. Episodes Dragon Ball Speed Draw (Episode One) * The theme of this episode is Dragon Ball Z. * Starring: Arin Hanson, Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill. Harry Splatter (Episode Two) * The theme of this episode is Harry Potter. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan, Chris O'Neill; Special Guests: Ding Dong and Julian. The Sampson's (Episode Three) * The theme of this episode is The Simpsons. * Starring: Arin Hanson, Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill. Scongebob Squarepants (Episode Four) * The theme of this episode is SpongeBob SquarePants. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Matt Watson. Birds ''(Episode Five) * Unlike the other episodes, the theme of this episode is 'funny named' birds, rather than anything pop-cultured related. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Holly Conrad. ''Iron Man ''(Episode Six) * The theme of this episode is the film ''The Iron Giant. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Ryan Magee. Mucky Mouse and the Gang ''(Episode Seven) * The theme of this episode is Mickey Mouse related Disney characters. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Suzy Berhow. ''Rash Bandiscoot ''(Episode Eight) * The theme of this episode is ''Crash Bandicoot. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan, Chris O'Neill; Special Guests: Ding Dong and Julian. Sanic the Hodgegog ''(Episode Nine) * The theme of this episode is ''Sonic the Hedgehog. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan, Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Arin Hanson. Akiro ''(Episode Ten) * The theme of this episode is the film ''Akira. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan, Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Krooked_Glasses. The Family Guy One ''(Episode Eleven) * The theme of this episode is ''Family Guy. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan, Chris O'Neill; Special Guests: Vivziepop, Perry and Amin. Man of the Mound ''(Episode Twelve) * The theme of this episode is ''King of the Hill. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan, Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Rodrigo. Stevecraft ''(Episode Thirteen) * The theme of this episode is ''Minecraft. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Matt Watson. My Hero Academio ''(Episode Fourteen) * The theme of this episode is ''My Hero Academia. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Jess. Murio (Episode Fifteen) * The theme of this episode is Super Mario Bros. *Starring: Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Arin Hanson. Garf (Episode Sixteen) * The theme of this episode is Garfield. *Starring: Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Matt Watson. The Land Before Slime (Episode Seventeen) * The theme of this episode is the film The Land Before Time. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Ryan Magee. Go Go Badget ''(Episode Eighteen) * The theme of this episode is ''Inspector Gadget. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill; Special Guests: Ding Dong and Julian. Yu-Oh-Gi ''(Episode Nineteen) * The theme of this episode is ''Yu-Gi-Oh! * Starring: Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Ricepirate (His twitter and YouTube.) Hulkules ''(Episode Twenty) * The theme of this episode is of ''Hercules. * Starring: Ross O'Donovan and Chris O'Neill; Special Guest: Perry. Trivia (as well as information about guest appearances) * The show's logo was designed by Brady Hartel, an artist from Lab Zero Games. * Krooked_Glasses (Amber) is responsible for the branding of Game Grumps. According to Ross, this includes the portraits for Grumpcade and the new Grump heads, among other things. She also has a YouTube channel and a Twitter. In addition, she helps out on Gameoverse and Peanut Butter Gamer. Thanks for all you do, Amber! * Vivziepop is an animator who is most known for [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PKNuZovuSw her animated music video for Kesha's Die Young]. ''She has both a Twitter and a YouTube channel. She is currently developing her own official adult-comedy cartoon series ''Hazbin Hotel. * Perry Hull has done a Game Grumps Animated ("A Fine Day for Mayoring"), but also does 'stick puppet' animations, as seen on his YouTube channel. * Amin, who was there for the eleventh episode, did not participate in drawing, but is an illustrator. One would be able to see his works on his Twitter page, but it has since been deleted. * El-Cid (Rodrigo)'s credentials include works on various platforms, such as Newgrounds and his YouTube channel. Some of his popular works include Batman Eats a Hotdog, Mega Man vs. Quick Man, and Poké-King-of-the-Mon-Hill. ** On the King of the Hill episode, Rodrigo mentions how he edited the Bobby-Butterfree's voice perfectly on the first try, and he and his friend broke down laughing at how well they got it down. * In this clip from one of Ross's Twitch streams, he states that Chris (OneyNG) "Doesn't really have time for Doodle Doods anymore, unfortunately.." And after having the decision to continue Doodle Doods without him, Ross chose not to. Thus, ending Doodle Dood's run of 20 episodes. ** Despite Doodle Doods being discontinued, an essential spiritual successor to the series called Slightly Artistic exists. The first (and probably only) episode was posted onto Chris' OneyPlays channel on YouTube, with Jeff being invited to draw random things they come up on the fly. Category:Series